


Section Nine

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. "The gossip around campus is: Jung, the star athlete for Seoul University’s soccer team, has a big crush on the university’s certified nerd, Shim Changmin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Section Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redshootingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redshootingstar).



> Thank you so much to dear humuhumu88 for being an awesome beta!
> 
> This fic is for the lovely redshootingstar! Hope you enjoy this, dear! (Thank you to my love, rocketsprout, for the help and inspiration!)

 

 

Pages of a large encyclopedia are flipped. The surrounding air softly rustles, carrying the heavy scent of stale wood.

 

Changmin inhales, wishing he could live inside a book, enveloping himself in the warmth and security of the text.

 

He shuts the encyclopedia and flips it over to scan the small code bar sticker on the back. With a click of the mouse, Changmin submits the checkout to the library’s database and hands the freshman girl the thick textbook. Over the top of his square wire-framed glasses, Changmin gives her a stern look and warns, “Bring it back by the 20th or meet the consequences.”

 

The young woman gulps, nodding fanatically as she backs away from the front desk.

 

A very distinct voice taunts.

 

“You’re like the police of the library, aren’t you? Quick! Someone was a day late turning in a book! Call the Korean Army!”

 

Ugh. It’s Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho, leaning against the front desk. Jung Yunho, beaming brighter than the sun. Jung Yunho, making Changmin nauseous and it isn’t even lunch-time yet.

 

 _Ugh._ Never mind that this is the highlight of Changmin’s boring, mundane existence. Ever since he transferred to Seoul University, Changmin has been trying to lead a quiet life. He was a junior in the senior class, having skipped a year due to taking extra summer classes and non-stop studying for two years. Changmin doesn’t like being bullied.

 

He’d rather cut off his tongue than admit he enjoyed the attention from Senior Jung Yunho. The gossip around campus is: Jung, the star athlete for Seoul University’s soccer team, has a big crush on the university’s certified nerd, Shim Changmin.

 

“Utterly preposterous,” Changmin mutters under his breath.

 

“What is?” Jung perks up, sliding over to stand in front of the desk. “Your ridiculous obsession with books?”

 

Changmin clicks the computer mouse unnecessarily. “No, your ridiculous behavior in what should be an educational environment. The library is not a locker room built for your social antics.”

 

Jung folds his arms over his chest and pouts. “No, it’s not. But it is a place for people to pretend to study and _secretly_ hook up.”

 

Changmin’s eyes bug out, “ _What?_ ”

 

“As if you don’t know about section nine!”

 

Changmin tears off his glasses to shoot Jung a glare. “What are you insinuating? That inappropriate conduct happens during my shift?”

 

Immediately, Jung’s eyes twinkle. “Go out with me and I’ll tell you!”

 

Changmin ignores the minor quake in his heart and stomps over to section nine. There’s no one there. He had been played.

 

Jung saunters over to him and leans against the book shelves. “Well, you’re not gonna find anyone _now_. People are too scared to get chewed out by the nerd-monster Shim.”

 

Eyes narrowing, Changmin asks, “What usually happens over here?”

 

“Many dirty things,” Jung answers with pink cheeks and adds with a wicked grin, “You should come see for yourself some time…”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Silencing the alarm on his phone, Changmin slithers out of bed groggily, pulling on a wind-breaker jacket over his t-shirt and black sweat pants. It’s 6 pm and he’d prefer to continue napping in his cozy bed but he has a biology paper to complete. Instead of working at his desk, Changmin gathered all his books into his backpack and decides to pay the library a visit. It’s purely for academic purposes. He needs to do more research. He’s certainly _not_ curious to catch what goes on in section nine.

 

He slips on his tennis shoes and opens the front door stealthily, careful not call attention from Siwon (and no doubt the boy-toy he’s with for the evening). But judging by the loud groans, giggles, and bed squeaks, Changmin figures he’s safe from being discovered sneaking out by his oversexed roommate.

 

Changmin walks through many corridors, down a flight of stairs, and across the street to the main building of the university. By the time he reaches the doors of the university library, he partially regrets making the journey altogether when he could have just done research on the laptop in his dorm room.

 

Nevertheless, he enters the library and passes the front desk with a wave. The attendant, Mrs. Kan, is an old woman who has probably been around since his parents were teenagers. She’s a kind woman who adores Changmin.

 

“My boy, how are you?”

 

“Good, Mrs. Kan.” He indulges her by deterring to the desk and letting her pinch his cheeks. He smiles and adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Have a good night, ma’am.”

 

Changmin dumps his backpack on a table in the corner of the library and begins to unload his books, eyeing section nine from few meters away like a hawk. Then, his line of vision is obscured by _him_.

 

“Changmin! What a surprise to see you here!” Jung exclaims a little too enthusiastically.

 

_Stalker._

 

Rolling his eyes, Changmin opens his biology book and pretends to read. Jung plops down in the chair next to him. “So, are you here to see what goes on in section nine?”

 

“Of course not,” Changmin scoffs, sparing Jung a glance. “I’m here to finish the biology paper. A paper you should be working on too.”

 

Jung perks his chin up. “I’m almost done with mine! I just need to research one more thing.”

 

Changmin snorts soundlessly. “You can read?”

 

When there’s no quip in response, Changmin turns his head and finds Jung staring at the table. 

 

“I’m more than just a jock, you know,” Jung says, disheartened. “I make good grades. And I volunteer a lot.”

 

“I know that,” Changmin responds in a small voice. “Who doesn’t know the on-goings of the perfect, all-star saint Jung YunHo?”

 

Jung raises his eyes. “You think I’m perfect?”

 

“I’m just quoting what others call you,” Changmin mumbles defensively. This conversation is heading in a direction that was making him edgy. He swipes his glasses off his face and rubs his eyes.

 

Jung steals Changmin’s glasses and put them on his own face. With an irritated frown, Changmin bites his tongue, begrudgingly admitting to himself that Jung looks cute with those square-framed glasses sliding off his small face.

 

_Cute?_

 

_Urgh._

 

Unable to stand watching Jung make silly faces attempting to imitate Changmin’s usual surly attitude, Changmin snags his glasses back. He quickly rises, scurrying off in the direction of section nine. As he nears it, he hears muffled noises. Steeling himself for what he’s about to see, Changmin peeks around the corner of the bookshelf.

 

Two freshman boys.

 

Touching.

 

Kissing.

 

Half-nude.

 

The taller of the two is pressing the shorter one into the bookshelf with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other. The shorter boy moans softly, rubbing his ass backwards into the boy behind him.

 

Two hands grip his shoulders and a hot breath whispers in Changmin’s left ear, “See, many dirty things…”

 

 _Jung_.

 

Changmin tenses and snaps back quickly. “You come here often to peep and get off?”

 

“I would never,” Jung sounds mildly offended as his breath fluttered against Changmin’s ear. “I only come here to study…and see you.”

 

The hands on Changmin’s shoulder flex and draw him into a back-hug. Eyes wide and frantic, Changmin’s gaze leaves the entangled couple in front of them. His eyes land on the book half underneath the couple, the spines stretched and pages wrinkled. The taller boy is stroking his cock, having pulled down the shorter boy’s pants, and is about to thrust forward. Changmin’s mouth drops. They’re going to defile that book!

 

He shrugs off Jung and rounds the corner of the shelf with a loud cough. The taller boy jumps back and struggles pathetically to get his dick back in his pants. Changmin raises an eyebrow at the shorter one, who blushes and pulls up his pants.

 

With a barely concealed anger, Changmin says through a clenched jaw, “You dare ruin these books? Don’t come near this section again with your indecent actions. Leave. _Now_.”

 

The freshmen boys heed his instruction immediately, hastily retreating from section nine.

 

Taking a deep breath, Changmin begins cleaning up the mess those boys made. Collecting all the books scattered on the floor, he ignores the shuffling behind him…no doubt it’s Jung stalking him once again.

 

He hears Jung mumble something about needing a book for research but tunes out the rest. He keeps his back to the gorgeous senior and returns the books back to their rightful place.

 

_Gorgeous?_

 

_Ugh._

 

Changmin slides the last book into place and wonders how those freshmen made such a mess. They seemed to have migrated from shelf to shelf, causing mayhem with their heavy rutting.

 

A sudden crash has Changmin spinning around, body on alert. And there’s Jung, flat on his back, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. One of the high shelves had fallen on top of him.

 

An irrational fear that Jung really hurt himself rushes through Changmin. He doesn’t care, damn it! The young man injuries himself all the time playing soccer. Not that Changmin watches the senior’s games. No, and he certainly doesn’t squirm uncomfortably every time Jung takes a tumble!

 

“What the hell did you do?” Changmin seethes, picking the shelf off of the other boy. “Did you lean on the damn thing? If you wanted a book that high, ask me! Or at least get the stepping stool over there!”

 

Jung is laying absolutely still, left arm covering his eyes and forehead. Changmin kneels and gently pulls that arm down. A red gnash has appeared across Jung’s forehead. Changmin worriedly traces a circle around it. Luckily, it isn’t bleeding. It’ll probably scar though.

 

Despite his frustration, Changmin tactfully asks, “Are you okay, Jung? Should I take you to the nurse’s office?”

 

Jung’s eyes were squinted shut but he’s opening them slowly now. Changmin notices for the first time just how dark brown the senior’s irises are…how kind they could be…

 

“Call me ‘Yunho’, please.”

 

Swallowing carefully, Changmin whispers, “Yunho.”

 

Yunho smiles and reaches up to hold Changmin’s hand, which is still gripping Yunho’s left arm. “Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“I suppose…”

 

“I – I like you. I like you a lot.” Yunho says this earnestly then covers his face with his right hand, as if trying to make himself invisible.

 

 _Some secret_. Changmin’s subconscious whispers. There have been rumors but Changmin never took them seriously. All this time, he thought Yunho was trying to mess with his head…or the senior was just really bored. Why would he go for the nerd with a bad temper?

 

A laugh bursts out of him. Mr. Perfect must be screwing with him.

 

Yunho uncovers his eyes with a gasp and rolls away from Changmin. After standing up, Yunho rubs his head and rants with a glare, “You don’t have to be mean about it! I’m trying to be honest here! I’ve adored you the moment you stepped foot in this university! But you never give me a chance. You think I’m dumb and a nuisance but all I’m asking for is one date…a date where you can meet the real me, the honest one.” Yunho bites his lower lip. “The imperfect one…”

 

So adorable. So genuine. Changmin’s heart squeezes to an unbearable degree. Dare he dream of being Jung Yunho’s boyfriend? 

 

Changmin was bullied a lot when he first transferred to Seoul University. Yunho never bullied him in a mean way. In fact, Changmin recalls the older boy standing up for him on several occasions. But Yunho is still an all-star athlete, the type that will probably fight for dominance on a date.

 

That just won’t due.

 

Yunho is staring at him nervously but the tiny glint in those dark brown eyes tells Changmin he can push things a bit and challenge the senior.

 

Adjusting his glasses with the tip of his index finger, Changmin sets the broken book shelf aside and moves the crumbled books out of his way as he approaches Yunho. “You want to date me?”

 

Watching him warily now, Yunho steps to the side and then back into the towering book shelves. “Yes, I do.”

 

“And what sort of expectation do you have for this date?” Changmin ask with a semblance of composure.

 

“Expectation?” Yunho appears startled.

 

But Changmin doesn’t fall for it. He presses on, “I don’t bottom.”

 

_There._

 

 _I said it_.

 

_Now, what, Jung? Gonna leave and say “hell no, nerd”?_

The glint in Yunho’s eyes flares but it’s instantly hidden when Yunho spins around to face the book shelves. Changmin hears incoherent mumbling; Yunho is having a private argument with himself.

 

Changmin stands very still, waiting. He can feel his palms begin to sweat. He must remain composed no matter the response…

 

“Okay.”

 

Yunho spins back around, casting a heartfelt glance in Changmin’s direction as he repeats, “Okay.”

 

Walking forward with numb legs, Changmin insists on clarification. “Okay what?”

 

Yunho reaches back, raising his hand over his head to hold on to the bookshelf. This causes the senior’s chest to arch up, the fabric of his t-shirt molding nicely over two soft mounds and distinctly erect nipples. The athlete’s t-shirt rises up a tad, revealing a bare strip of creamy skin over defined hipbones that would fit perfectly in Changmin’s hands. 

 

He halts when his body brushes against Yunho. Changmin is sizzling; the nodes in his brain are beginning to fry. Before he loses all cognitive ability, he chokes out, “Are you sure?” He doesn’t want that infuriating jock ego to kick in as Changmin prepares to get intimate. That’ll be a turn off. He wants Jung willing, open, and vulnerable…he wants to feel the _imperfect_ Yunho in his arms.

 

A slick tongue curves out of Yunho’s mouth, licking the corner of it as the other boy contemplates what to say. “Yes, I’m sure. It means being with _you_ , doesn’t it?”

 

Two things happen: Changmin’s dick throbs and his heart squeezes… _again_. How is he going to survive this encounter when he’s about ready to throw his hands up in the air and cry out, _“I’m done…the mix of emotions are too much handle!”_

Changmin straightens his spine and stares over the senior’s head. Soft puffs of air are released on his neck; Changmin shivers in response. “Have you ever done this before?”

 

No need to ask what _this_ means. Yunho answers softly, “No. You’d be the first…to take me. Have you?”

 

“Once,” Changmin admits honestly. “It was a miserable fail of fumbling in high school. I haven’t had…time…for things like this in college.”

 

An excuse but what the hell? There was no one worth it at this university. No one, except one…

 

Yunho tilts his head up slightly. “Am I worth it?”

 

Changmin glances down, feeling his heart constrict again. His hands unconsciously come up to touch Yunho’s petal-soft lips. “Yes… you are.”

 

Parting his lips, Yunho utters deeply, “Come on, nerd. Come on…”

 

_Oh. Fuck._

 

Changmin dips his head, devouring Yunho’s mouth with his own. He faintly hears Yunho whimper as the older boy kisses him back. Changmin’s glasses become a nuisance and he pulls back to fling them off his face and onto the floor behind him.

 

His lips meet the back of Yunho’s head as he realizes the senior has turned to face the book shelves again. He would think this is a clear sign of rejection if not for the small, firm ass grinding up and down the column of his cock.

 

_Well. Fuck._

 

_Sex._

His ability to think has deteriorated. Sex and Jung Yunho are the only thing on his mind. He wants to say and do filthy things to this boy…things he only masturbates about. 

 

Changmin presses his mouth on Yunho’s ear, his palms fitting on either side of Yunho’s hips. “You want this nerd to fuck you?”

 

With a moan, Yunho rests the side of his forehead on one of the shelves. “Don’t tease me…”

 

“Oh?” Changmin traces the shell of Yunho’s ear with his tongue. “But you’ve been teasing me for a long time. Don’t you think I deserve to tease a little?”

 

Not waiting for a response, Changmin slides his hands under Yunho’s shirt until his fingers can tweak the nipples. Yunho releases a tiniest squeak and grinds back harder.

 

Thrilled at the response, Changmin’s hands travel down, bypassing Yunho’s cock, to feel those muscular thighs. His right hand is obstructed by something in Yunho’s pocket.

 

A small bottle of lube…and a condom!

 

Yunho is trying to hide his face in the row of books. Changmin grins. _Well, well, well. Someone has been planning this._

 

The gesture seems sweet and thoughtful to Changmin’s sex-hazed brain so he doesn’t say anything aloud to embarrass the other boy. He licks open-mouthed kisses on the back of Yunho’s neck.

Pocketing the condom, Changmin snaps open the bottle of lube with his teeth, parts Yunho’s cotton shorts back and squirts a generous amount of the slippery substance. They have no time for too much foreplay.

 

Yunho hisses, “It’s cold!”

 

Changmin watches in fascination as the lube flow down Yunho’s crack. He wants to take his cock down that same path…

 

“You know how much I want to just stuff my cock inside you?” Changmin has to reach down and touch his hardened manhood through his sweat pants to alleviated the tension.

 

“Stop teasing me, nerd!”

 

“Patience, Jung! Hasn’t soccer taught you any discipline?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Changmin takes out his cock and lets it spring out of his pants, hitting the underside of Yunho’s butt-cheeks. Yunho threw books off the shelf so he can steady himself as he spreads his legs.

 

Changmin hums appreciatively. “Good, Jung.” He grabs his cock and smears the lube along the other boy’s ass.

 

Yunho demands, “Touch me!”

 

He complies by letting his digits play with Yunho’s slick hole as he pours more and more lube. He slips a finger in, watching Yunho’s strong back arch and the book shelves shake.

 

Changmin’s senses demand a kiss at that moment and he grabs Yunho by the hair and pulls gently. The senior instinctively knows and twists his head to the side. Changmin goes in full-throttle, sucking on Yunho’s tongue and tasting the inner crevices of the gorgeous jock’s mouth. Generally making a mess of things but the sensation is too addicting, too delicious.  

 

By the time he has two fingers pumping inside Yunho, Changmin is so hard he’s pretty sure his dick is going to break in two.

 

He tears away from their sloppy kiss to ask, “Are you ready, Jung?”

 

Flinging more books off, Yunho hangs on and whimpers, “I hope you’re ready, nerd!”

 

Shit. That mouth. He’s going to have to shut it up. He bites at the condom’s wrapping and rolls the rubber on his glistening cock. Yunho grunts and cries out when Changmin pushes the head inside him. 

 

Changmin stops…

 

Pushes...

 

Stops…

 

Pushes more…

 

Each time, Yunho is getting louder and louder to the point Changmin has to cover up that full mouth with his hand.

 

When he’s fully lodged inside Yunho, Changmin holds this position for exactly three seconds then pulls out and begins pumping into a demanding tight hole.

 

Yunho’s breathing unevenly against Changmin’s palm, but thrusting back steadily on Changmin’s cock until they both found a nice rhythm.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he catches a slightly blurred figure peeking at them. Pissed off, Changmin grabs a book from the shelf, not breaking his rhythm with Yunho, and hurls the book in the direction of the figure.

 

“ARGH, OUCH!”

 

Satisfied, Changmin returns his attention to the mind-blowing heat surrounding him, tugging spurts of desire from him.

 

Unexpectedly, Yunho kicks him lightly, breaking their connection. Changmin would have started complaining but then Yunho turns and lifts a leg to curl around Changmin’s waist and draw him closer, exposing the dripping hole to Changmin’s cock once again.

 

“I want to see your beautiful face,” Yunho murmurs. “Your mouth, do me.”

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Changmin leans down and flicks his tongue at the tip of Yunho’s cock then takes the head and lightly sucks, thriving on the heady taste.

 

Yunho is gasping, clutching Changmin’s shoulders. “Oh I’ve dreamt of this…come on, more…more, nerd!”

 

Relaxing his throat, Changmin swallows more of the senior’s length, pumping the base with one hand and caressing the hardened sacs underneath with another. Yunho mewls, spurring Changmin on until the senior shoots in his mouth. Moaning and trying to not choke, Changmin takes everything like a good sport then licks his way up Yunho’s belly and to perky brown nipple.

 

Shuddering and panting, Yunho tugs at Changmin’s hair. “Come on, big boy…”

 

They both tumble onto the floor. Changmin immediately throws Yunho’s shorts away and seizes twin tanned thighs. “I’m going to fuck you good now.”

 

Yunho locks his ankles over Changmin’s back, desperately begging for the connection again.

 

Changmin gives it to him, cursing under his breath at the tightness. Resting his hand on the carpeted floor, Changmin builds a quick rhythm that leaves Yunho gaping, mouth open in silent scream.

 

Grunting and sweating, Changmin makes four sharp, deep jabs. Yunho’s hair flops and his chest jiggles.

 

That does it.

 

Changmin shatters, pouring into the condom with low whine. He collapses and pants into Yunho’s shoulder. He tilts his head and lays a kiss there.

 

He can feel himself turning red. _Why did I just do that?_

 

Yunho chuckles above him, still breathless. “So, how about that date, nerd?”

 

Sitting up, Changmin clumsily throws the condom away, not caring about how it landed on a precious book or the horrendous mess they made of section nine. Oh how the mighty have fallen…

 

After tucking himself back in his pants, Changmin allows his gaze to roam all over Yunho, over the long legs, which are closed and trying to be modest, and up to the face, which is sparkling with adoration.

 

Grinning, Changmin locates his glasses and slips them back on, making Yunho wait for a response. Finally, he hovers back over Yunho and replies, “How about ten dates, Yunho?”

 

Beaming, Jung Yunho, Mr. Perfect, _his_ boyfriend, says, “Deal.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

It’s too bad they were later discovered by Mrs. Kan, who shrieked and sent them to the Dean’s office.

 

They were banned from the library for the remainder of their college days.

 

But they are now on their tenth date and Changmin plans for them to have at least ten (or a hundred) more.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fallen book shelf incident references this about Yunho: "Another scar is located on his forehead which was caused by the library shelf falling on his face while trying to get out a book." cr: http://cassmin.motionforum.net/t69-jung-yunho


End file.
